Expressions of Art
by Mona Bonnefoy
Summary: Sealand/Wy oneshot. My friend asked me to write it, even though he doesn't like Hetalia. I don't get it either.


Art class started as the teacher stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She informed the class that today was to be a day for painting- anything that they desired.

As the class began to get excited over the assignment for the day, the teacher smirked mischiveiously. "With a partner."

Instantly, friends locked gazes, pointed toward eachother, or gave eachother _'the look'._ She held in a snicker as she watched, the devious sparkle lingering in her eyes. "Partners..." She paused a for a second to look around the classroom. "Which I will be assigning."

Sealand groaned loudly, releasing his suffocating grip on Lativa's arm. The flustered Lativan rubbed his arm with a pained look in his eyes, but Sealand seemed not to notice. "Why can't we just choose our own partners?!" He objected, looking upset.

The teacher shook her head, putting off his question. She began to pair up the students. "Liechtenstein, Japan. Hungary, China." She smiled kindly as they all moved together. Finally, she read off Sealand's name. "Sealand, Wy."

Sealand glanced over at the other nation with a gulp. His teacher had partnered him with a... _girl?_ He turned a deep shade of red as she came over to his table, a completely expressionless look on her face.

"Hi. I'm Wy." She introduced quietly, her eyes not meeting with his. She rearranged the books she held in her hands, then paused. "I believe we've met before, haven't we?"

The blonde male nodded, sitting down awkwardly. The teacher came by and passed out their supplies, giving them a large canvas and several colors of paint.

"I want you all to split the canvases in _half_ with your partners; and decide on an idea you both like. For example, you could do a landscape, an animal.."

The Austrailian girl turned to Sealand, a small smile on her face. "Do you wanna paint a kangaroo? Or an armadillo? Anything like that, mate?"

Sealand seemed to have lost focus as his eyes found her eyebrows. "We have the same eyebrows." He muttered, completely off-topic.

Wy raised one of her thick eyebrows, reaching up to touch them with her fingers. "Hmm.. I never noticed that before, mate." She smirked. "Yours are much, much _much_ thicker~" She giggled as a look of outrage, then a silly smirk came to the boy's face.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "I think we should paint a picture of you and me, then I can paint on your eyebrows and show you just how silly they look!"

Wy giggled, smirking wryly. "Alright, I'll go with your challenge." She picked up a brush, and with exact, perfect strokes began the outline of the Sealandic boy's face in black. She didn't notice the shocked look the boy gave her as she painted out a cartoonish potrait of him, exactly on. When she realized he hadn't even picked up his brush yet, she turned to him, picking it up off of the table. "Aren't you gonna paint me?"

He continued to stare in awe. "W...Well..." He looked down at the canvas blankly. "W..Wy, can you show me how to paint as well as you do?"

Wy was taken aback; he wanted to learn from her? Slowly, she began to smile. She got up, standing behind him, and took his hand gently in hers.

Sealand's face lit up bright red. He allowed her to move his hand around the canvas, creating gentle, smooth black lines. He was amazed by how she did this, how easily he fell under her control, and the sweet sound of her voice, whispering the instructions in his ear. He barely caught any of her words, too lost in his own world.

Wy smiled, pulling back after she had helped him draw out an outline of herself. It wasn't as good as hers, true, but it was rather good. She sat back down at her seat, unaware of the dumb expression the Sealandic boy had on his face.

She gently painted in the colors of her painting of Sealand. Her hand moved so smoothly, her strokes so presise... Sealand soon found himself under her spell again.

She soon looked up at him, smiling. "Do you need help coloring it, too?"

"N..No! You're just... so good at this." He smiled weakly before picking up his brush again. He tried to imitate her style as he painted in the cartoonish outline of Wy's face and shoulders. However much he tried to do as well as her, he did terribly. Soon, Wy had came over behind him and began guiding his hand again, showing him how to paint properly.

Soon, the picture was finished. Wy had gone ahead and used light blue watercolors on the background, adding a nice effect. She smiled at their finished project. It hadn't turned out as bad as she originally thought it would, surprisingly.

She jumped as Sealand tapped her shoulder. "Turn away, I want to add something!" She sighed through her nose, turning away cautiously.

When he told her she could look, she turned around and gazed down at the painting. Where the once-thin eyebrows she had painted on had been, Sealand had placed two... caterpillars.

She smirked, playfully slapping him across the shoulder. "Silly! My eyebrows don't look like that!"

"Oh yeah?" Sealand teased, smiling instead of hitting her back. "Why're you hitting me? You know I can't hit back, you're a girl! And plus..." He smirked. "You have cooties~"

Wy gave him a look of mock offense. "Oh, really? And I'm assuming you don't have cooties?"

Sealand nodded. "No cooties on me~" He looked back at the painting. "Where did you get so good at painting?" He asked, trying to draw her attention back over.

Wy shrugged. "I just start-" She finally noticed the other thing Sealand had added to the painting when she had turned away. At the bottom, in tiny, messy handwriting, it read, 'Your eyebrows are really cute.'

"Nations don't date non-nations." She replied teasingly after skimming over the words. She giggled as the teacher came around to look at their painting, leaving Sealand looking completely outraged.

"I am too a nation!" He claimed, the teacher scolding him for yelling. He looked down a bit, embarassed, before giving her another stern look that melted into a smile.

The teacher collected their work, and the bell rang for them to leave class. Sealand followed Wy into the hallway. She stopped in a more secluded corner, turning around to face him.

"You think I'm cute?"

He blushed deep red, nodding slightly. "A... A little."

She smiled. "You're cute too. I'll... I'll consider your offer."


End file.
